ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Irish Car Bomb
'Irish Car Bomb '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Steal Gary's car *Drive it to the garage to get it fitted with a bomb *Return Gary's car back to it's original location without damaging it *Exit the car *Leave the area Script ''Jane is looking at the laptop computer in her squad car as Lis knocks on the passenger door window. Jane looks over at Lis and reaches over to open the door. Lis talks to Jane as she enters the car and closes the door behind her 'Lis: '''What is thou request, oh great master- '''Jane: '''Can the smartass chat. We got a mole. '''Lis: '''What, someone find out? '''Jane: '''Yeah...no...kinda- '''Lis: '''If it's Trey, you can forget about me killing him- '''Jane: '''No! No, it's obviously not Trey. He isn't that smart. '''Lis: '''Okay, so who's the mole? '''Jane: '''Some Irish fuck in the department, Gary MacDonald is trying to get a higher-up position in the department, and I want that-I need that position. '''Lis: '''Okay...but I think you're using the term "mole" wrong- '''Jane: '''The day a fucking high school dropout corrects me is the day the streets are paved with gold and monkeys fly out my ass! '''Lis: '''I didn't drop out, I graduated- '''Jane: '''Barely. '''Lis: '''Okay, so my study habits were below average, so what? I don't need to know the pythagorean-whatever theory or trickle-down economics just do do what you tell me to do, do I? '''Jane: '''Right...you don't. Look at this, ''Jane types something into her laptop and points at the screen, talking as Lis views the screen 'Jane: '''Gary lives here...I want you to take his car, and fit it with a bomb...here, and then- '''Lis: '''Take it back to his house, making sure it's in the same condition I found it in, arm the bomb, and leave? '''Jane: '''Yeah...how'd you- '''Lis: '''I had to do the same thing in Motor Vehicle Theft at least twenty times, and believe me, it gets old fast. ''Lis exits Jane's car and closes the door behind her The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to steal Gary's car from his house in the suburbs The player steals Gary's car. The player is then instructed to drive to the garage to get the car fitted with a bomb The player arrives at the garage. A short cutscene plays of Lis pulling the car into the garage, the door closing behind her, and then opening a few seconds later with Lis backing Gary's car out of the garage The player is instructed to return the car back to the original spot in the suburbs The player returns the car back to Gary's driveway. The player is then instructed to exit the car The player exits the car. The player is instructed to leave the area. Once the player leaves the area, a short cutscene plays Gary is walking of his house and walks over to his car, calling out to his wife who is standing on the front porch 'Gary: '''So long honey, I'm off to get that promotion! '''Wife: '''Good luck! The children and I will be looking forward to it! '''Gary: '''I know you will! That's why I'm taking us all out to dinner after Mary's piano recital! '''Wife: '''She'll be so happy you're gonna be there. '''Gary: '''Why wouldn't I be? I've always been there for her! ''Gary waves goodbye to his wife and enters his car, which explodes upon starting the engine. As the car explodes, Gary's wife breaks down in tears Mission passed. Lis automatically calls Jane 'Lis: '''Jane, I- '''Jane: '''Do not speak to me, do not awknowledge me, don't call me until I call you. Until I get this position, we're strangers, got it? '''Lis: '''Sure, are you still gonna pay me? '''Jane: '''I'll pay you when I get this job. '''Lis: '''Yeah, if and when. ''Lis hangs up